Cigarette
by Mein Liebling
Summary: He always had a cigarette in hand, and she always sat next to him- sometimes they spoke, sometimes they didn't. It was an odd sort of companionship really. [Jack/Rose]


He stood outside the bar. Leaning against the bricks, his hair tossed roughly to the side by the wind, a cigarette rolling through his long thin fingers before bringing the small stick up to his thin lips. Music echoed through the night air from the place he had just vacated, a loud booming rhythm that he knew would have people jumping up and down to. His lips twisted upward in a lopsided smile. Normally he would be with them, a girl or guy on his arm and a drink in his hand, but tonight he wasn't feeling it. He felt the need to just go sit in a quiet place and ponder the world, a cigar in one hand and only his mind for company.

He gradually slid down the bricks, feeling the crumbling cement through his jacket and plopping unceremoniously on the ground. His brown eyes stared lifelessly up at the stars, for once not covered by the London city smog, and let out a sigh.

The man lifted his cancer stick to his lips again and let out a puff of air- dark grey smoke rolled up into the air and disappeared while he watched, uninterested.

He heard footsteps exiting the club- heels from the sound of them, a sharp _clack clack _proving his point further- and ignored them, keeping his eyes trained on the small white stick in his hand, when he saw from the corner of his eye a figure sit down next to him, long curly blonde hair and dark, form fitting clothes.

"You look like you could use some company."

Jack let out a dry laugh, but didn't look at the woman. "I'm afraid that I don't need any, nor would I be a good one."

The woman shrugged. "I didn't mean to talk. You looked lonely. I hope you don't mind me intruding."

Jack shook his head, finally looking at the woman. She had faint freckles on her face, and doe brown eyes that reminded him of something he could not quite put his finger on. "Go ahead. It's a free country."

They sat in silence for a while, Jack steadily burning down his cigarette to a nub and the woman, whose name he did not know, sat next to him, checking the time on her old phone.

"Ah. I'm afraid I have to go now. Nice meeting you!" the woman got up and shoved her phone in her pocket, giving Jack a small little wave, before walking off into the darkness, her heels clacking against the old pavement.

Jack felt an odd flutter in his stomach when she left.

* * *

The next night Jack found himself sitting against the same wall, the same bricks holding his back, the same lighter flickering on and off as his thumb flicked the button.

_ON._

_OFF._

_ON._

_OFF._

_ON._

_OFF._

"You're back again?"

Jack looked up. It was the same woman as before, wearing another pair of heels and a dark red dress this time. "I could say the same to you."

She let out a little laugh that reminded Jack of the little faeries his mother would always tell him stories about as a child, and sat down against the dark patterned wall, ignoring the fact that her dress was getting dirty.

They sat in companionable silence for a few minutes, before Jack decided to start up a conversation, feeling more talkative today.

"I'm Jack. Jack Harkness." He held out his hand for the blonde woman to shake. She smiled at him and gave him her own. He was surprised at the calluses that marred the fine skin, but for some reason, it seemed to fit her. "I'm Rose Tyler. Wonderful to meet you, Jack."

* * *

It became a pattern. Every night Jack would go outside and smoke a cigarette, and every night the lady- Rose, a woman he could never expect normal answers from- joined him, dress, stilettos and all.

Dare he might say it; Rose became a good lov-companion of his. In his dreary, monotonous, worst of all, usually repeating life, Rose was albeit a constant, but a good person who he could open up to.

(It might help that she was pretty too.)

* * *

"Back again, Johnny Boy?"

Jack smirked and turned his head to the side, where he saw Rose standing by the door, hands on her hips and looking stunning in a long black dress. "I could ask you the same thing, Tyler."

Rose laughed, and walked over to him, grabbing his arm that held his signature cigarette and dragged him over to the bar's door. "Come on," she said, winking at the dark haired male. "Let's go have fun- something you never do, let me remind you."

Jack chuckled and pressed a short kiss to the woman's lips. "Look at who's talking."

* * *

_For HP Slash Luv, Rose/Jack. I am so sorry this is so late- I had trouble with it, and I'm not the happiest with it, but I hope you like it._

_I don't own Doctor Who._


End file.
